


Is The Juice Worth The Squeeze

by jenunjen96816



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenunjen96816/pseuds/jenunjen96816
Summary: One shot AU in modern times. Just a nice lil’ domestic evening with some flashbacks.
Relationships: Astrid/Lagertha (Vikings)
Kudos: 3





	Is The Juice Worth The Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Vikings. I love Lagertha and Astrid together, and I wish the show had done more with their ship, so I just wanted to share a little idea I had in my head. It's set in modern times, but with some nods to the show.

Lagertha opened the door. “My son”, she said, and smiled.

“Mother”, Bjorn said and smiled back, then gave Lagertha a hug.

“Come in”, Lagertha said. Bjorn entered the charming one-story ranch house in the countryside outside of Kattegat, and Lagertha closed the door. “Dinner’s almost ready. Astrid’s in the kitchen”, she said, then lead Bjorn into the kitchen.

“Welcome, Bjorn”, Astrid said and smiled.

“Astrid”, Bjorn said, then gave her a hug.

“Ale?” Lagertha offered to Bjorn.

“Sure”, Bjorn said, and Lagertha reached into the fridge.

“Horn?”

“Bottle is fine”, Bjorn said, and Lagertha handed him a bottle. “Kattegat Stout”, Bjorn said, looking at the bottle, then popped the top and took a long drink.

“I know you like your local breweries”, Lagertha said to Bjorn.

“I do”, Bjorn said, raising his bottle. “Taste of home.” He took another drink and then said, “And I’m looking forward to Astrid’s roast mutton.”

Astrid smiled at the compliment. “Thank you, Bjorn”, she said. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don’t you two catch up?” she said, motioning to the dining room.

“Come, let’s sit”, Lagertha said to Bjorn. “We’ll let Astrid finish getting dinner ready.” She led Bjorn to the dining room and they took a seat. “How was your trip?” Lagertha asked.

“Good, but long. I was gone for almost two months. I was in England, then Spain, and then Italy.”

“That’s a long trip”, Lagertha said. She paused, reflecting on the many long trips she had taken, and then smiled. “How are my grandchildren?”

“Good”, Bjorn said and smiled back. “I’ve been able to see them a couple times a week on my trip. Torvi finally figured out how to use Zoom. Hali is doing well in hockey. Asa is enjoying her music lessons.”

“And when you are home and not traveling, do you still get to see them on the weekends?”

“When I have time. Work is always busy.”

Lagertha nodded and then asked, “And Torvi? How are you two getting on?”

“We’re fine, I guess”, Bjorn said. “As well as two people can be after a divorce. We still get along, even maybe still have feelings for each other, but...I guess I just wasn’t around enough to make it work. Anyway, I don’t see her much except when we are dropping off the kids to each other.”

“Dinner is served”, Astrid said, entering the dining room with a platter of roast mutton, bread and carrots. She served the meal onto the already set plates.

“This is wonderful, thank you”, Bjorn said to Astrid. “I haven’t had a home cooked meal in two months.”

“I’m glad you like it”, Astrid smiled. “So, how is everything with you, Bjorn?”

“Busy, but good”, Bjorn answered. “But I miss my kids. And Torvi, sometimes.”

Astrid smiled understandingly, then said, “Your mother tells me you are seeing someone new?”

“Yes. Her name is Gunnhild. She is a partner at a law firm, Gunnhild, Olaf and Associates, here in Kattegat.”

“And how did you two meet?” Astrid asked.

“At a convention in Stockholm last month. Gunnhild specializes in trade law. We’ve only had a few dates. We both have busy schedules.”

“I see. Well, I’m glad you’re seeing someone new, if she makes you happy”, Astrid said.

Bjorn smiled. “She does.” He took another drink of ale and then said, “I just wonder sometimes if I made the right choice, with Torvi.”

“Well, it’s not easy running the largest trading company in Kattegat”, Lagertha said. “It takes time. Time away from family and other things. I know I was always working long hours and traveling a lot when I was the CEO.”

“And it’s a big accomplishment for you, Bjorn, to be the youngest CEO of any Fortune 500 company in Sweden”, Astrid said.

Bjorn smiled slightly, and then said, “True, and thank you, but it is a grind sometimes.” He looked at Lagertha and said, “I wish you would come back and help me run the company.”

Lagertha smiled and then said, “My days of running a company are behind me. Plus, it was always your father’s dream to one day have you run the company. You and your brothers, but mostly you. I mean, the name of the company is Ragnar & Sons Trading, Shipping and Logistics, not Ragnar and Lagertha.”

“I know”, Bjorn said. “But as it worked out, it’s all me. I just wish I had more time for the kids. And maybe if I had more time, Torvi and I would still be together. But I know it is a great honor, to run such a successful company, at such a young age.” He took a sip of ale and then said, “I know father worked very hard to build the company. He always used to tell me about his humble beginnings – starting out as a delivery boy for Odin’s Pizza at age 16, putting himself through college, and then building RAS from the ground up.”

Lagertha smiled. “Ragnar loved telling me that story as well. Your father was a very ambitious man, and he was proud of what he had accomplished.”

“I know”, Bjorn said, “And that’s why I feel like I need to be dedicated to the company. It’s his legacy, and he left it to me.”

“And you’ve grown the company beyond what he could have ever imagined”, Lagertha said. "RAS is the largest trading, shipping and logistics company in Sweden. If your father was alive, he’d be very proud of you. I know he is smiling down upon you from Valhalla.”

Bjorn smiled. “I hope so. I know it’s a great honor. But it’s a lot of work.” He paused and then asked Lagertha, “Are you sure you don’t want to come back to help me run the company?”

“I’m sure”, Lagertha said. “You should ask Ubbe. I think he would quit Amazon to come work with you.”

“Maybe”, Bjorn said. “But he likes Amazon, and he’s doing well there. And he likes living in America.”

“Or maybe Hvitserk, or Ivar?”

“Hvitserk still thinks he’s in college, carousing the bars, throwing parties at his downtown condo, living off of his share of the company’s profits. Did you know he chartered the largest yacht from Floki’s Yacht Rentals and threw a week-long party on the Bay?” Bjorn scoffed. “I’m just glad he hasn’t put the company in the red. He’s got no sense of responsibility. And Ivar won’t work with me. He says unless he can run the company, he would rather do his own thing. Kind of like how Uncle Rollo moved to France and then started Viking Shipping, since he didn’t want to work for father. No, it’s all fallen on me to run RAS.” Bjorn looked at Lagertha. “I could really use your help, mother, but I can understand if you won't come back, and won't be upset if you don't.”

Lagertha smiled at Bjorn and then looked at Astrid and then took her hand. “Thank you for the offer, son, but I gave up running the company - or any company for that matter - a few years ago. You’re doing a wonderful job on your own”, she said, then looked at Astrid. “And these days, I have everything I need right here”, she said, and at that, Astrid smiled back and gave Lagertha a kiss.

“I understand, and I’m happy for you, both of you”, Bjorn said, taking another drink of ale.

********

“You don’t miss it?” Astrid asked as she pulled back the covers and slid into bed.

“Miss what?” Lagertha asked back, turning on her side to face Astrid.

“Running RAS. After Ragnar died, you became the first female CEO of a major company here in Sweden.”

“I know, and it was a big honor, but no, I don’t miss it”, Lagertha said. She gazed at Astrid and then laid on her back. She pulled Astrid close, and Astrid nuzzled into her. “I missed _this_ when I was running the company”, she said, giving Astrid a squeeze. “I missed _us_ , being together. I didn’t like being away from you for those long stretches.” She stroked Astrid’s hair and then said, “That’s why I stepped down. That’s why we moved out of downtown Kattegat, to get away, to be able to have more time together for just us.”

“I’m know, and I’m glad,”, Astrid said. She smiled and with her finger traced circles on Lagertha’s stomach. “I missed you too, when you were away, and when you were working so much. I missed dinners at home, and quiet time on the couch, and snuggling in bed.”

Lagertha smiled. “Me too. I mean, I enjoyed the big lifestyle when I first started out, before I met you, but I wouldn’t want it now.”

“You enjoyed it when you were single and you had all those other ladies chasing after you, and then you met me, and I ruined your bachelorette lifestyle”, Astrid said and laughed.

Lagertha laughed softly. “No, you didn’t ruin anything, my love. In fact, you made my life better. My bachelorette days...I was just biding my time…waiting for the right person to come along…you”, she said. Astrid’s smiled, and Lagertha kissed her forehead. “The big lifestyle…if it means working those long hours and taking those long trips…no, the juice isn’t worth the squeeze.”

Astrid smiled and then tilted her head up and planted a tender kiss on Lagetha’s lips. “I like it when you squeeze my juice”, she said and smiled.

“That’s terrible”, Lagertha laughed.

“Hey, you said it”, Astrid countered lightly.

“You know what I meant, silly.”

“I do”, Astrid said. She smiled at Lagertha and gave her another kiss. “You really don’t miss it? The big lifestyle, the mansion over downtown Kattegat, on the cliffs, overlooking the water? The fancy business dinners? The galas? Being the ‘it’ woman in Kattegat?”

“Well, I miss the views of the water over the cliffs from the old house, but we have nice views here, they’re just of the hills and forest instead. And I did like the pool and jacuzzi on the deck, overlooking the bay, but we have a jacuzzi tub in the master bathroom, and it’s nice to have the ice skating rink we have out back now. We didn’t have that kind of room in downtown Kattegat.”

“Ice skating…” Astrid said and then smiled. “Like our first date, when you took me ice skating, and then to-”

“Helga’s Ice Cream”, Lagertha finished. Astrid nodded and giggled, and Lagertha smiled, and her mind flashed back to three years ago.

_  
Lagertha walked into Erik’s Bistro and shook off her umbrella. Another beautiful day in Kattegat, she mused sarcastically to herself._

_“Welcome, Lagertha”, Erik the owner greeted her warmly. Lagertha was a regular. Erik’s Bistro was the swankiest restaurant in town, and Lagertha had most of her business dinners here, so when she made an appearance, Erik would often come out from behind the bar to greet her personally._

_“Hello Erik”, Lagertha said, and Erik kissed her on the cheek._

_“I’ll take you coat and umbrella”, Erik said, and Lagertha handed him her umbrella, then removed her coat, revealing her sharp black business suit. “Harald is running late”, Erik said. “I can get you a drink at the bar while you wait.”_

_Of course Harald Finehair was running late, Lagertha thought. Harald was always late. People being late was one of Lagertha’s pet peeves. Being CEO of a major corporation meant that her time was precious, and Lagertha had thought about bringing it up to Harald, but Harald was one of RAS’s biggest clients, so she always let his tardiness slide. “That would be great, thanks Erik”, Lagertha said._

_Erik led Lagertha through the crowded restaurant to the bar, Lagertha smiling and waving at the people she knew along the way. They reached the bar, and Erik hung up Lagertha’s coat and umbrella. “The usual?” he asked._

_“Please”, Lagertha asked, and Erik made her a martini. Lagertha thanked him and turned towards the entryway of the crowded restaurant in anticipation of Harald's arrival. Every meeting, this arrogant bastard is always late, Lagertha thought. And then once he gets here, he’s going to consume three flagons of ale and an entire roast boar, and then_ I’m _going to be bored listening to him talk about how he has the largest herd of livestock in all of Sweden. Plus, I’m pretty sure he has the hots for me. He’s been after me ever since Ragnar passed away two years ago, she thought, and she bristled slightly at the thought of Harald’s drunken eyes undressing her at the dinner table. At least I have these to get me through, she mused, looking at her martini. “Skol”, she said to herself. She smiled slightly and took another drink, when the voice came to her left._

_“What are you smiling about?”_

_Lagertha looked over and found herself staring at a stunning raven-haired brunette with captivating eyes who was wearing a red strapless dress and matching suede heels._

_“Oh, nothing”, Lagertha smiled. “I’m just…preparing myself for another boring business dinner.”_

_“I’ve been there”, the woman responded understandingly. She took a sip of her wine and then said, “By the way, I love your suit”, she said, and fingered the collar of Astrid’s jacket._

_“Thank you”, Lagertha said._

_The brunette stared at Lagertha for another moment and then said, “You look familiar.”_

_“Really?” Lagertha asked and raised her eyebrow._

_“Yes”, the woman replied. She stared at Lagertha with her captivating gaze for a moment longer. “You were on the cover of Sweden Today a few months ago. You own Ragnar & Sons.”_

_Lagertha smiled. “Yes, that’s me.”_

_“I’m Astrid”, the woman said and held out her hand._

_“Lagertha”, Lagertha responded and shook Astrid’s hand._

_“Lagertha Lothbrok, I know”, Astrid said coyly. “So, a boring business dinner, huh? Who’s the lucky company?” she asked with a slight smile._

_Lagertha smiled back. “A client. He’s always late. It drives me nuts.”_

_“Well, maybe in this case, it’s good he’s late”, Astrid said. “I got to meet you.”_

_Lagertha gazed at Astrid. Fair point, she thought. If Harald was on time, they may not have met. “So, what do you do, Astrid?”_

_“I work in sales and marketing”, Astrid responded. “I’d offer you my services, but, well, it seems like your company does quite well without me, seeing as how you are the largest shipping and logistics company in Sweden.”_

_“You read the article it seems?” Lagertha asked, surprised._

_“Yes”, Astrid said coyly. “I mean, usually I don’t read those kinds of articles, but, well, I saw your picture on the cover, and I said to myself, 'I'd like to know more about this beautiful blonde woman'." Lagertha smiled, and Astrid said, "You were wearing a pin stripe suit in that picture.”_

_“Wow, you really paid attention”, Lagertha laughed lightly. “Did you have it framed?”_

_“Maybe…?” Astrid let it hang, and Lagertha laughed again. “Anyway, maybe it’s better if I don’t offer you my marketing services”, Astrid said. “I’ve heard that it can be dangerous for people who work together to be in a relationship.”_

_“Come again?” Lagertha asked, a bit caught off guard._

_Astrid giggled. “I’m just saying, if we don’t work together, then maybe you’ll be more inclined to ask me out on a date.”_

_Lagertha stared at Astrid. When she showed up for tonight’s dinner, the last thing she had expected was to meet a gorgeous woman and have the potential for a date._

_“Lagertha", Erik called out from a few feet away, "Harald is here", he said, then pointed towards the entrance. Lagertha looked up and saw Harald enter the restaurant._

_“Well, looks like our time is almost up”, Astrid said. “So…will you take my number and call me?” she asked Lagertha with a flirtatious smile._

_Lagertha stared back for a moment and then smiled back. “Sure, as long as our first date is not anywhere like here. I go out to enough dinners at these kinds of places. Not that I don’t like Erik, or his restaurant, but I'd like to do something different.”_

_“I can do different”, Astrid said. “How about you take me axe throwing?”_

_“Axe throwing?” Lagertha mused._

_“Yes, axe throwing. It’s the new thing. Haraldson’s Axe Throwing is down the street from here.” When Lagertha didn’t respond right away, Astrid said, “If not that, then maybe ice skating?”_

_“Ice skating sounds more my speed”, Lagertha said._

_“Ice skating it is then”, Astrid said, then dug into her purse. “Here”, she said and handed a business card to Lagertha. Lagertha took it, and as she did, her fingers brushed against Astrid’s._

_“Lagertha!” Harald called out as he spotted her at the bar._

_“Uh oh, you’ve been spotted”, Astrid said with a smile._

_Lagertha sighed, looked over at Harald, held up her finger, and then looked back at Astrid._

_“It was really nice meeting you, Lagertha. I hope you’ll call me.”_

_“I’ll definitely be calling you. In fact, if I didn’t have this boring dinner, I’d be taking you ice skating right now. Hell, I’d maybe even try axe throwing over what I’m about to sit through.”_

_Astrid giggled. “Well, I’ll try to be better company than your client. And I’ll be on time, too.”_

_Lagertha laughed. “You_ are _good at sales and marketing, aren’t you?”_

_Astrid giggled. “And what makes you say that?”_

_“You got me to ask you out on a date within a few minutes of meeting you.”_

_“What can I say? Guess we just have chemistry”, Astrid said, then leaned in. “Or maybe the gods just will it.” Lagertha laughed, and Astrid said, “Anyway, maybe I_ will _work for you someday…if you can afford me.” Lagertha smiled, and Astrid said, “Enjoy your dinner, as much as you can. I’ll be looking out for your call soon”, she said, then leaned in. “I’m glad your client was late”, she whispered, and then gave Lagertha a quick kiss on the cheek near her lips. “Bye Lagertha.”_

_Lagertha smiled at the quick kiss, “Bye, Astrid”, she said, as she pulled back. “I’ll call you soon.” She took Astrid’s hand and squeezed it, and then sighed and turned to go meet Harald.  
_

“What were you just thinking about?” Astrid asked.

“I was just thinking about when we met”, Lagertha said.

“And?”

“And I wouldn’t trade anything for this”, Lagertha said, giving Astrid a squeeze. “I like having a simpler life. Country living suits me fine. And I like that we have a life together. In the end…love is the only thing that matters. Everything else is second. You can have everything else – fame, status, money – but without love, you will always feel empty inside.” She put her finger on Astrid’s chin, tilted her head up, and gave her a tender kiss.

Astrid smiled, then maneuvered herself so she was straddling Lagertha and then slowly removed her own night gown. “I’d still like you to squeeze my juice”, she said.

Lagertha laughed softly. “You’re terrible”, she said, then slipped a finger into Astrid’s folds…


End file.
